


I was an Island

by Headphones_Kid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen Musical, M/M, dear evan hansen - Freeform, why am i making this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphones_Kid/pseuds/Headphones_Kid
Summary: Jared Kleinman was a loner. Or he was.





	I was an Island

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Where Jared and Evan never knew each other and Evan doesnt have anxiety.

Jared Kleinman was a loner. It's always been that way. A one man show, and that's how he liked it. His mom was gone, god knows where, and his dad was never home so he got used to it. Everyone knew Jared didn't take fondly to people, not one bit. That's how he liked.

Well he did like it that way. But now. Something changed that.

'I was an island before you came along,  
Put your boat in my sand, your hand in my hand,  
Your heart in my songs.'

Jared was hanging out after school, smoking a cigarette, nothing different from normal. He could hear some people chatting, some laughter, some birds singing. Normal stuff for a Friday.

Jared just took a hit at his cigarette when the hottest blonde, blue eyes, boy walked up to him. The boy had some band t-shirt on, with ripped jeans, and one silver earring in. "You must be Jared Kleinman?", he asked. "Well hey there, Mr. No Name Kid. So who might you be?", "I'm Evan Hansen and I assume you're Jared. Look, the math teacher said to ask you to tutor me or some shit. ". Jared was surprised to say the least, normally the teacher avoids him for asking anything.

"I don't know..Do I get anything out of it?". "You can get someone to walk around with and not look like some loser.". Jared was once again surprised. 'Who the hell is this kid?'. "Look, Evan, right?", he got a nod from Evan. "You kind of seem like a dick and I don't really want to continue this conversation.", Jared began walking away. He didn't need this bullshit.

"Wait-", Evan appeared by an irritated Jared. "Look, I need to pass this stupid fucking math class. I'm new here and I don't know, you seemed like you could use a friend.". Jared thought for a moment. "I don't need a friend. I am fine on my own but other than that I could help you. But it's going to cost you.". 

"How much?".

"Two grand.".

"Two thousand dollars?!", Evan asked, dumbfounded.

"Fine. One hundred.".

"I got twenty."

"Deal, but you're an asshole."

And that's where it all started.

'I was a fighter, and I was so brave.  
But I lowered my sword when you held me and swore  
You'd stay, stay, stay oh'

Jared and Evan were inseparable from that moment on. They studied together every Monday and hung out the rest of the time. If you saw Jared, you damn well will see Evan by him. The two spent majority of their time at Evan's house. If not, they were at Elwood Park, just talking and walking. 

"Wait you did what?", Jared asked, amazed. He looked at the trees around him, admiring nature. 

"You heard me. I got so pissed that I ran over his bike with his own car."

"Bro, my dad would kill me. I would literally never see the light of day again.".

"Well, he did that to himself. A month before, mom found out he was a cheater and dumped his sorry ass. He begged me to stay with him and try to be a normal family with his mistress. I told him to fuck off, as one would do, and started screaming at me. I got fed up and grabbed his car keys and jetted for the door. He ran after me as I got into the car and reversed. Turned out his bike was behind the car. I saw it and kept going anyway. He started screaming again and I laughed and drove off.", Evan admitted.

"Holy shit. I honestly have no comment for that, except one. What the hell did the bike do to you?".

"It looked at me funny, I swear", Evan said with a straight face.

Jared broke out into laughter and then Evan followed him. Jared loved the sound of Evan's laugh. He loved the sound of Evan's voice. He loved the sound of Evan Hansen. After they stopped laughing Evan nudged the boy with the glasses. "This is...nice. So thanks for 'taking me in' or whatever.", unable to hide his blush. "Well...thanks for dealing with me.". "No problem, you're a real asshole, so have to really try.". "I know right? Like what the hell, me?". 

Jared then felt a hand slip into his, and instantly a red color spread across his face. He knew it was Evan's, and he wanted it to stay there. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. He wanted to stay just like this.

'I can't do this alone anymore  
'Cause I'm no good on my own anymore  
What did I do to deserve this?  
What did you do to me?  
Baby, come back.  
You know I don't want to be free.'

Two weeks after the hand holding, Jared still thought about it. Neither of the two brought it up after the park, and Jared wanted to know what it meant. Did Evan like him? Did Jared like Evan? Probably. But did Evan like Jared? He didn't know.

"Earth to Jared! Are you alive. If you are held hostage in your own body due to a demon, blink twice.", Evan waved in in-front of his face. "Oh sorry, dude.", Jared took a drink of his water bottle. "So I am thinking we can skip the rest of the day.". "Nope, I know you are avoiding the math test.". "Come on...please!", Evan pleaded. Jared shook his head no, "Your mom would kill you, bro.". Jared knew Heidi didn't have the heart to punish Evan but still. 

"No, maybe tomorrow though.", Jared said sighing.

"Please?".

"No.".

"Please?".

"No.".

"Jaredddd", Evan dragged Jared's name out.

"Evvvvvvvvvvv, no."

"Dick face.".

"You know you love me."

"Yes, I do.", Evan put his head on Jared's shoulder and they both couldn't help but blush.

'I was a rebel, but I had a cause,  
'Til you came to town, pushed me around,  
And showed me what love was'

Jared laid in bed as Evan was in the bathroom. Evan decided to sleep over tonight after studying. Jared said just said okay and acted cool when inside he was freaking out and more than excited. Evan said he had to run over to his house first to grab his clothes and Jared said okay and dashed over to his house and cleaned his room. Jared wasn't a messy person but he wasn't exactly clean either. Evan then arrived and was met with a clean room. They listened to music, talked, and just enjoyed each other's company. Evan then went to use the bathroom and that's where he is now.

"You have a nice bathroom and what type of bar soap is that?", Evan walked back into Jared's room. "I dont know, dad does the shopping. So-", Jared was cut off but a yawn. "Wanna sleep?", Evan asked. "Um sure. We could sleep on the floor or I could sleep on floor-" ,"Nah, we can just share the bed.", Evan insisted. "O-okay.".

Evan had been changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and so did Jared, so Evan came and turned the light off and laid next to the nervous boy. 

"This is gay.", Jared said.

"Yep."

Jared started smiling,and rolled over so his back is to Evan. The room was completely silent, but not in an awkward silence. A calming silence. 

Jared enjoyed the quietness but couldn't seem to fall asleep. What felt like hours, he thought Evan was sleeping by then. So he rolled back around to just see Evan's back. Jared was bored so did the only thing he could think of. He started tracing 'I love you' with his finger on Evan's back. Maybe Evan would just magically love him back. Maybe. 

After doing this for a while he stopped and rolled back over. Jared closed his eyes and and began to fall asleep when he felt someone tracing something onto his back.

I love you too

Jared flipped over as soon as he realized what was being traced. Through the dark he could see Evan's smile. His heart began to pound and his face started to heat up. "Uh. I d-didn't, didn't know you were awake.", Jared admitted. "Yeah. I didn't know you loved me.". Jared wanted to yeet himself off the bed and jump out a window. "Er-", Jared was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his. 

They were as soft and perfect as he imagined. Jared was indeed in shock but that didn't stop him from kissing back, right away. The kiss was magical and perfect and both the boys could feel the love instantly. But apparently people need oxygen cause they broke apart, panting. 

"So...uh...no homo?", Jared questioned.

Jared could hear the blonde boy sigh. "All homo, idiot.".

Next thing you know, they were kissing again.

'I was a wolf, dear, apart from the pack  
But you answered my cries in the dead of the night  
And told me that you had my back, oh'

Jared and Evan began dating after that night. Everyone thought they were close before but damn, they got even closer. They talked every night on the phone, for hours and hours. When they couldn't talk on the phone they were there in person. Both would take turns spending a night at one another's house.

"Jared, what do you call two gay gamers?", Evan asked cuddling up to Jared, while Lilo and Stitch movie played in the background. "I can see where this is going but finish anyways.. What?". "Two GAYmers.". Jared chuckled at this. "I love you, you dork.". 

"I know.".

'I can't do this alone anymore  
'Cause I'm no good on my own anymore  
What did I do to deserve this?  
What did you do to me?  
Baby, come back.'

The last day of senior year rolled around and the boys couldn't be more excited. They decided to celebrate at Evan's house.

"Evan and Jared stop kissing and eat the pizza.", Heidi said as she passed the living room. Jared pulled away blushing. "Mom! I was having a make out session!", Evan shouted to his mom. "And I was having an okay day until I saw you guys eating each others faces's", she shouted from the kitchen.

Jared took a piece of pizza out the box and went to take take a bite before Evan grabbed it from him. "Hey you dick face, give it back", Jared went to grab it but Evan got up and ran out the room. 'This little shit'. Jared got up and started chasing his boyfriend. He ran past a laughing Heidi and right into their backyard. He found Evan leaning up against a tree with a half eaten pizza. 

Jared approached the smirking boy and took the pizza. "You asshole.", he simply stated. Evan nodded and responded with "But Im your asshole.". 

"That's on me, huh?"

"Yep."

Jared pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

‘You know I don't want to be free.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it. It was a 3am idea to set this into the world.


End file.
